The power cables referred to include a conductor which is dimensioned for supply of medium or high voltage electrical power, i.e. in the order of about 1-10 kV and above, and from 1 A and above, below sea level. The conductor is typically made up of a bundle or bundles of individual copper strands enclosed in a polymer insulation which is covered by a protective outer shield, often made of metal.
A de-scaled end of the cable is secured in a connector housing wherein the cable termination components are embedded in dielectric material and protected by oil.
Conventionally, the bare conductor end is clamped in one end of a receptor element which is secured in the connector and which is formed, in the opposite end, with a male or a female contact interface. In this hitherto widely used design, the interface between the conductor and the cable insulation lies open where the bare conductor meets the insulation. Oil and foreign material may thus immigrate into the cable. On the other hand gas, liquid and particles may pass this open interface and reach into areas of high electrical fields in the connector, occasionally causing partial electrical discharge.